Danny and Chris A Love Story
by Reality-Sucks95
Summary: Danny and Chris spend a night together in Chris's room. It will be a night they'll never forget... DANNYxCHRIS Don't like gay guys? Dont read this!


_**Five months, **_**I recalled as I kissed my boyfriend Chris passionately. **_**It's been five months since we started dating… **_**And I was loving every minute of it. **

**At the moment, we were smack in the middle of a steamy make-out session in Chris's room. **

"**Danny- " Chris pulled away and smiled. "I love you."**

"**I know Chris, I love you too." I replied in turn.**

"**No, I mean, **_**I Love You.**_** I want to…" He trailed off, cheeks slowly staining pink. **

"**Oh," I said dumbly, but quickly regained my composure with a grin. "Okay."**

**Placing my hands lightly on his shoulders, I gently guided him back onto the mattress. Nibbling the skin of his neck softly, eliciting a moan from Chris, I grinned. **

**We had pulled our shirts off to touch each other's chests earlier, so now the only things in the way were our pants. Slowly, I trailed my hand up Chris's leg to his belt buckle, undoing it and yanking his pants off.**

**Kicking his legs to get them off, he then reached for my belt and undid it, removing **_**my**_** pants. **

"**Danny?" He asked nervously, noting the sizable bulge in my red boxers. "How- How big are you?"**

"**Eight inches," I stated proudly, until a scared look crossed his face.**

"**I- I'm a virgin, Danny."**

"**Me too."**

"**Do you… think it will hurt?" Chris frowned, forehead creasing with worry.**

"**Well… maybe a little." I admitted. "But I'll go slow, and I'll try not to hurt you."**

"**Okay…" Chris agreed slowly.**

**Reaching for the waistband of his blue boxers, I pulled them off to reveal my boyfriend's six inch dick. Suddenly inspired with an idea of how to make this enjoyable for him too, I leaned down and took his semi-hard penis into my mouth. **

**Chris bucked with surprise, pushing his dick toward my throat and making me gag slightly, but I took it like a man. Somehow I slid my hands under his butt to lift him up toward me, and his hands wound themselves in my hair as he started moaning. **

**Bobbing my head up and down, I reminded myself that this was for Chris.**

"**D- Danny!" He yelled suddenly, shoving my head down on his dick as he came. Somehow I was able to swallow it all, and I licked him clean as I pulled off him. **

**He was panting and blushing furiously, eyes squeezed tight, but he managed to say softly, "I'm ready, Danny." Nodding, I squeezed his hand gently as he rolled over and onto his knees a bit shakily. Grabbing a tube of lubricant out of my bedside table, I slicked us both up and placed myself at his entrance. **

"**Ready?" He nodded meekly, and I began to push into him slowly. After about half an inch, he cried out and I froze.**

"**N- No," He whimpered. "Continue."**

**Reluctantly, I pushed in about an inch more before we had to stop again. Each time, I moved about an inch or so further, and each time Chris urged me to keep going, until finally I was buried completely inside him. **

'**Is… is it all in?" He asked cautiously. **

"**Yep." I spoke quietly, gently, in a tone reserved only for Chris.**

"**Good. Just… give me a minute, okay Danny?" He requested.**

"**Of course, Chris."**

**A few minutes later, he turned his head slightly towards me. "Okay, go."**

**Gently, I pulled back a bit, then pushed back in completely. To my surprise, Chris growled.**

"**Did I hurt you?" I asked, shocked.**

"**No." He barked. "You're going too damn slow!"**

**We laughed together, and I picked up my pace until we were both panting and moaning each other's names.**

"**Chris…" I groaned.**

"**D- Danny," He stammered.**

"**I love you," We both said in unison. Then I came, flooding him with a load of warm cum.**

**For a while afterward, we laid in his bed. I had my arms around Chris's waist, and his head was buried in my chest. In his sleep, he was mumbling something that sounded like, "so good." I smiled, awake late into the night. **_**Thank you, whoever's out there…**_


End file.
